Alternative
by Tears-Fallen
Summary: An Alternative ending to Deidara and Gaara's fight. Includes a small fluffy SasoxDei moment. One-shot. SasoxDei


**I am in SUCH a SasoxDei mood, even though I usually write Warriors stories.**

**This story was originally set out to be extremely angsty, but I decided to make it fluffy and sweet for all the SasoxDei fans (Wow….someone slap me across the face, please).**

**So, I was watching the episode of Shippuden where Deidara and Sasori are walking through the desert, and I thought up the first part, then I thought up the second part while watching Deidara and Gaara battle. Of course, the small gears in my head that say "What if?" started turning, and then came this story. So, hope you enjoy it, flamers will be shot with a rifle gun.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deidara brushed his blonde hair away from his one good eyed as he squinted ahead of him. The wind was blowing hard, making the sand of the Suna desert swirl around him. Beside him was his partner, Sasori. The red-head had decided to come out of his puppet and was walking beside Deidara. They were both silent for now, and Deidara hated it. He didn't like silence. But he was going to wait until Sasori broke it. Deidara gave his partner a sideways glance. Sasori was looking ahead, the corners of his mouth turned up in a rare smile. A smile only Deidara got to see.

The pyromaniac felt the mouth on his hand chewing something up. He looked down, confused, to see it had chewed up some leftover clay and mixed it with sand. '_That could be helpful later"_ thought Deidara. A thought flashed into his mind. He knew he would have to fight the Jinchuriki. A thought of dying flashed into his mind after the first one. Deidara stopped walking and looked down. Sasori, noticing his partner's halt, stopped too and looked back at the blonde. They would never admit it to the other Akastuki members, but they weren't just partners. They were both in love with each other, but could rarely show it unless on a mission or alone in the hideout. Deidara didn't move from where he stood.

"Dei, what's wrong?" Sasori asked his partner. There was a fair amount of concern laced into the puppeteer's voice. Deidara said nothing and started walking again, refusing to look at his Danna. Now Sasori knew something was up. He grabbed Deidara's shoulder and spun him around

"Dei, what's wrong?" Sasori repeated. Deidara sighed, knowing Sasori would worry.

"I...was thinking about fighting the Jinchuriki. I might die, Danna, un" Deidara said softly. Sasori frowned, and he held the bomber's shoulders tighter.

"You aren't leaving me. I know you'll beat him, Dei" Sasori muttered into his partner's ear. He heard Deidara sigh sadly and Sasori wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, craning his neck to kiss the other. Deidara instantly relaxed and melted into the kiss, closing his one blue eye blissfully. Of course, Deidara pulled away too soon for Sasori.

"Come on Danna, we gotta get there soon, un" Deidara said happily. Sasori's small signs of affection always cheered him up. They continued walking at a faster pace now, heading faster towards their destination.

~later, during the battle~

Deidara growled as his clay bird zoomed away from another sand attack from the Jinchuriki. This guy was extremely strong, like Deidara had feared. Another onslaught of sand was shot at him, and he barely dodged it this time. Deidara had come to a realization that he was going to die here, fighting this guy. A huge shot of sand was sent straight at him, and Deidara couldn't dodge it in time. It wrapped around him and his clay bird. The bird disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the sand over took Deidara. However, instead of using Sand Coffin, Deidara felt himself being thrown, and after a couple seconds his back had slammed into the rock wall surrounding the village.

Deidara felt broken, useless, as he fell to the ground. He had gone numb now; all the pain was just a small little thought in the back of his mind. He wearily opened his blue eye to see he was on the ground. The shouts of the Suna villagers reached his ears, and knew he was done for. He closed his eyes, right as he heard the distressed cry of "Dei!" coming from Sasori, who was running over to him at full speed. The puppet master skidded to a stop and kneeled beside him, and if Sasori could cry, Deidara knew he would be right now.

"Hey Danna, un" the blonde panted. He was broken for sure now, and he was going to die. He could see a crimson pool forming beneath him.

"Dei, come on, stay with me! You are NOT going to die her!" his partner practically shouted. Deidara felt the numbness start to become overbearing, and he felt the need to sleep.

"D-Danna, this is it for me" Deidara mumbled. Sasori gripped his shoulder tightly, not wanting him to leave this world.

"Deidara….no…." The puppet master whispered sadly. Deidara summoned up all his remaining strength, lifted himself up, grabbed Sasori's shoulder and pulled him in for one final kiss. With his other hand, he made his clay bird appear again. He broke apart from Sasori and whispered his trademark line for when he made things explode:

"Art always goes out with bang, un"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love it? Hate it? Think I'm horrible at writing? Review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


End file.
